Poems and Envelopes
by FanGirlForever
Summary: After finding the envelope, what will Finn do with it? continuation of Always Hit The Mark and Cleaniness slight PxA
1. Chapter 1

So its been awhile since Ive written anything. And surprise, surprise, Im writing a continuation of Cleaniness and Always Hit The Mark. So if you're getting ready to read this, I recommend reading those two stories first. Im going to try and keep this story funny and after getting suggestions, this is what came from it.

**Chapter One**

Finn had just finished cleaning up the food fight. That was going to be the last time he made an explosive dinner ever again. And he couldn't wait until this bet was over. He was tired of cleaning.

The blonde walked out of the kitchen. He looked like a mess. He needed a shower. Badly. But on his way to the shower, he heard giggling. He looked into the closest room and saw that Aerrow and Piper were both sitting there laughing.

_Yeah they would be laughing, after they left me that mess to clean up..._

On the other side of the hallway, however, was Piper's room. Her door was slightly ajar. Finn walked quietly over to the open door and peered in. The room was neat and tidy. As expected from Piper. Glancing around the rest of the room, he spotted something that interested him. A little white envelope that had _Aerrow_ written neatly across the front.

A mischievous grin came to Finn's face. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Piper was still in the room. She was. Finn, being his sneaky self, quickly grabbed the letter off the desk and started out the door into the hallway.

He was halfway down the hallway when he heard a door behind him open. Turning his head he saw that Piper had come out of the room.

"And where are you going?" she asked. Quickly he hid the letter and turned to face her completely now.

"To my room. Then, the shower," he replied.

"You have to clean the kitchen," she said smugly.

"Actually for your information, its already clean. If you and Aerrow hadnt been having such a good time in there," now he was grinning,"You would've known that its been about an hour." 

Piper blushed and then watched as he went into his room. Sighing, she went into her own room.

-------------------------------------------------

Finn shut his door behind him. His shower could wait. He had just got the letter that had started this. He was anxious to read it. Carefully, he opened the envelope. A single piece of paper fell out of it. Finn picked it up and began reading.

_This feeling I get whenever I'm around_

_you._

_It feels so silly to mention all of _

_this_

_in a ridiculous poem._

_But,_

_its true._

_You're the one that causes me to_

_blush _

_madly whenever we're close._

_And you make me write these_

_non-rhyming_

_poems about you,_

Finn stopped there. He obviously knew who the poem was about. But why was it on her desk? Why hadn't Piper given the letter to Aerrow?

He folded the paper neatly and put it back in the envelope. After resealing the envelope back, he stepped out of his room. Oh yeah, his shower could definitely wait after the idea he got.

**A/N-A bit general. Not much humor. R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter didn't have very much humor but I'm working on it. Onto the chapter.

**Chapter Two**

Where was it? It had vanished! 

Piper was tearing her once tidy room to shreds looking for that stupid envelope. Why, oh why had she written that stupid thing anyway? Who knows where it was now!

"I've got to find it..."she mutters to herself.

She had been sure, absolutely positive, that she had set it on her desk. Right on top of there so she wouldn't lose it. But it looks like she already did. 

Piper desperately flipped her bed over and looked. Still nothing that even closely resembled an envelope. She couldn't help but worry as to where it could be. If someone had gotten it...

No, no one could've gotten the poem because it was in _her_ room. And no one goes in there. Which confused Piper even more.

The young girl slumped down against a wall. There didn't seem to be any hope for finding her personal envelope. She looked around her room. It now looked like a tornado had run through it. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She threw her head back in frustration. She would never find it.

Giving up, she got up and walked out of her room. Maybe she had left it somewhere else?

-------------------------------------------------

While walking down the hallway, Finn noticed a noise coming from Piper's room. It sounded like she was searching for something. Finn knew all too well as to what she was searching for. As if she might come out at any moment, he tucked the envelope deeper into his pocket and continued walking.

Finn turned the corner and went down another hallway that lead to the main holding area. It looked as though Piper was still in her room. But if she wasn't, he planned on not being anywhere around her. Besides, he had an excellent plan that needed to be put into action.

-------------------------------------------------

Running into the hallway, Piper didn't see anyone. Nor did she see any trace of her envelope. She decided to check the in the kitchen. 

_Maybe I had it at dinner and I left it there. Then it might have gotten lost in the food fight..._

She quickened her pace towards the kitchen.

Rushing in, a look of disappointment washed over her face. The kitchen looked _spotless._ Finn had already cleaned it, just like he said he had. This could take longer than she had thought.

**A/N-So theres the end of chapter two. Not very much humor, and the story has yet to take off. But I promise it will in the next chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


End file.
